Hogwarts Love Story
by busybee6563
Summary: Drabble-esque. A different POV each time, which I'll state at the start of each chapter. Includes Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks and Arthur/Molly.
1. It Hurts HG

**A/N. A new story. A drabble series because then I'm allowed to write short ones. I have a few ready, and I think I'm going to space the updates out, so there won't be massive gaps between them. Chapter ideas will be taken in gratefully. I'm not going to bother with and A/N every time, as it's already longer than the chapter. Sorry. Anyways, enjoy, and please, _please_,_ PLEASE_ if it's to tell me it's rubbish. :) x**

**

* * *

Harry Potter Fan fiction - It Hurts.**

_Harry POV._

It hurts me to spend time away from her. It causes me physical pain.

In the centre of my chest.

In the pit of my stomach.

In the core of my bones.

But I have to leave her sometimes. Even if it is only for a short while. Even if it is necessary.

I had to succumb to sleep.


	2. Mine HG

**Harry Potter Drabble. - Mine**

_Ginny POV_

He looks so peaceful asleep, most nights.

I often stay awake, watching him. Though sometimes, his sleep is anything but peaceful.

His face contorts with pain, his body clenching, my eyes hardly baring to take the sight in.

But then, suddenly, quietly, he whispers my name, just once, clearly, his voice full of love, emotion, his body untwisting, and I know, for sure, that he is mine.


	3. Screwed It Up RHr

**Harry Potter Fan fiction. Drabble. - Screwed It Up**

_Hermione POV_

I meant to ask him all along. Just one simple question.

I'd had it all planned in my head. It would be perfect, what I'd wanted for months and months...

"Ron, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" I'd ask.

"Yes," he'd reply, and I would be happy, so happy I couldn't even begin to imagine it.

But then Viktor came and screwed everything up…


	4. Ask RHr

_**Harry Potter Fan fiction. Drabble - Ask.**_

_Ron POV._

I'd been planning it for a while. Just a simple question. But it had to be perfect. I knew Hermione would want it perfect.

That's why I took her out, I treated her well, I talked about the things she wanted to, I let her see how much I care.

And then, when I knew the moment was right, and I could feel the sparks between us, I asked.

I knelt to the ground, the box held in my slightly trembling hand.

"Marry me."

Hermione's eyes flooded with tears, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Yes!"

She threw her arms around me, and I kissed her with a passion I'd never felt before, and I knew I never wanted it to end.


	5. Bubblegum RT

**A/N: Got a double update today, because has only just let me upload documents. i've been trying all today and all yesterday and it finally worked. Enjoy. x**

**

* * *

Harry Potter Fan fiction. Drabble. Bubblegum.**

_Remus (Lupin) POV_

I'd always liked Nymphadora.

I'd watch her clumsily making her way around everyone, brightening their day. She brightened mine simply with a smile. She looks so beautiful when she smiles, her usually bubblegum hair glowing a brighter shade of pink.

I was convinced I was too old for her, too bad, too risky, she'd never like me. It was just a stupid, schoolboy-like crush.

I'd never known she watched me as I watched her.

I'd never known she loved me as I loved her.

She told me once, pink, embarrassed, and I rejoiced.


	6. I Love RT

**Harry Potter Fan fiction. Drabble. I love…**

_Tonks (Nymphadora)POV._

I couldn't tell you when I started liking Remus, or even when I started loving him.

I loved the way his smile made him look so much brighter, the scars on his face fading.

I loved the way his soothing, husky voice sounded when he spoke.

I love the way his lips feel on mine.

I love the way he says my name.

I love him. Every little piece, and no-one, not even him, can ever change that.


	7. Secret Passages AM

**Harry Potter Fan fiction. Drabble. Secret Passages**

_Molly POV._

"Arthur, no!"

He was pulling me by the hand down the stairs. He didn't care about being caught.

"In here. Quick!" He whispered urgently, slightly out of breath. We slid behind a tapestry into a secret passage.

He placed his hands on my cheeks and pressed his mouth hungrily to mine.

I didn't care about being caught either.


	8. Muggle Things AM

**Harry Potter Fan fiction. Drabble. Muggle Things.**

_Arthur POV._

She told me to throw it all away, to stop wasting my days taking apart the muggle objects, seeing how they work.

She says it's pointless, but I like spending my time in that shed. She didn't know what I was working on.

I gave it her, quietly, at breakfast.

I told her it was what I really spent my time on.

Her eyes glittered with tears.

She pulled me into her loving arms and pressed her lips against mine.

And that was thanks enough for me.


	9. Precise JL

**A/N: Another double update, this time because my computer hates me and wouldn't let me type it up. I guess technology hates me! Haha, enjoy&review :)**

* * *

**Harry Potter Fan fiction. Drabble. Precise.**

_Lily POV_

I can't pinpoint the moment I started hating James Potter.

I can't pinpoint the moment I started loving him either.

One minute, his always-messy hair and glasses I found repulsive, the next, they were the most attractive features a boy could have.

One minute, the sound the constant drawl of his voice in my ear I found annoying, the next, I needed it like a drug.

I was intoxicated.

Addicted.

I was in love.


	10. 3 Seconds JL

**Harry Potter Fan fiction. Drabble. 3 Seconds.**

_James POV._

"James, I've got something to tell you." She sounded serious. What was wrong? What had happened?

Was she hurt?

Was it her family?

Was it work?

I sat her down next to me, her pacing was making me anxious, and took her hands in mine.

"Tell me."

She waited precisely three seconds before saying, softly, quietly,

"I'm pregnant."

Words escaped me. Happy tears prickled my eyes.

I pulled her into my arms, he bright red hair tickling my face.

"That's wonderful."


	11. Natural HG

**Harry Potter Fan fiction. Drabble. Natural.**

_Harry POV._

"Leave her alone," I hissed at the Slytherins who were hassling Ginny. They straightened up a little, but showed no signs of moving.

Then I did it. I hardly even noticed until it was done. I brought my arm up and wrapped it round her waist.

I felt her stiffen for a second, but only a second, then I felt her relax, with a small sigh only she and I could hear.

I cared not about the Slytherins much, who were now walking away, for I had my arm around Ginny, her waist warm against my skin.

And it felt like the most natural thing in the world.


	12. His Eyes HG

**Harry Potter Fan fiction. Drabble. His Eyes.**

_Ginny POV_

I could spend forever looking into Harry's eyes. They're the brightest, most beautiful shade of emerald green I've ever seen.

When he's happy, they shine and sparkle, full of light and life.

When he kisses me, they crumble and smoulder with a deep passion.

And when he tells me he loves me, they show me just how much.


	13. Things Of Love RHr

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Drabble. Things Of Love.**

_Hermione POV._

It wasn't the big things that made me love him.

It wasn't the lavish hotel suites.

It wasn't the romantic holidays.

It wasn't even the diamond ring perched on my finger.

It was the smaller things.

It's the way his eyes shine when he sees me.

It's the way he holds me when I feel lonely.

It's the way he'd take my hand, and suddenly I'd be the most confident person in the world.

It was the smaller things that make me love him most.


	14. Bloody Hell RHr

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Drabble. Bloody Hell.**

_Ron POV._

I didn't know what had happened. What had I done? She'd just dropped all the basilisk fangs!

I was about to say something when suddenly, she was in my face, throwing her arms around me, pressing her lips to mine.

My instincts took over. I kissed her back.

I was kissing Hermione Granger.

Bloody hell.


	15. Perfect RT

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Drabble. Perfect.**

_Remus POV._

It was a quiet wedding. Just her and I, and one or two witnesses. Yet it was perfect.

She was more beautiful than ever in her white dress, as unlike a meringue as humanly possible (Tonks wouldn't allow herself to be dressed in a "bloody desert").

And as she stood there, saying her vows, I know, I knew that I'd been kidding myself all along.

We were perfect.


	16. Concentrating RT

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Drabble. Concentrating.**

_Tonks POV._

As Severus droned on, I found it hard to concentrate.

Not because his voice is a dull monotone.

Not because he's using big words I don't understand.

Not because I was tired as I'd been sorting through paperwork all day.

No.

Because all my attention was being drawn to the hand on my leg, the fingers slowly tracing patterns, light as a whisper.

I was being distracted from a highly important meeting by Remus Lupin.

Damn that man to hell.


	17. How We Began AM

**A/N:** Three today because my computer hates me and wouldn't let me type it up, so I missed 2 days :( But I have all the goods! Haha, so enjoy and Please review!

P. one before this, "Concentrating" is my personal favourite so far :) Just thought I'd tell you...

* * *

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Drabble. How We Began.**

_Molly POV._

It wasn't love at first sight.

It wasn't a sordid love affair.

We were friends, then became more.

It wasn't a high-school love story.

It wasn't perfect by any means.

But it was us. Together. He and I.

It was how we began.


	18. Delay AM

**A/N: So, so sorry for the wait,but I thought I'd have a bit of time off to catch up on homework etc. I was going to type all I have written in a big session at some point this week, but I thought I'd put this up, just for my friend who loves pockets ;) Haha, so enjoy, and there's more to come. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Harry Potter Fan fiction – Delay**

**Arthur POV.**

Late, late, late AGAIN!  
They want me to stay at work late again.  
Do they know I have a life outside those walls?!  
Do they know I miss my beautiful wife more and more every minute?  
Do they know I need her so much?  
Well tonight, I refuse, because tonight is our anniversary, and it most definitely is going to be special.


	19. Entwined JL

_A/N: Because I'm nice, I thought I'd update everything for Christmas, so here it all is! Merry Christmas! (And if you don't celebrate Christmas, uh, Happy Friday!)P.S. Reviews are the best present I could wish for. (:  
_

**

* * *

Harry Potter Fan-fiction. One-Shot. Entwined. JP/LE**

James and I were walking. Just walking through the streets, down Diagon Alley, the ground covered in shimmering white snow, the smell of Christmas in the air.

I was bursting with happiness, and I could most definitely tell you why. It might have had something to do with the fact that I was going to meet Alice, who I haven't seen in ages.

But, it may also have had something to do with the fact that I have my mitten clad hand entwined with James's.


	20. Vanity JL

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction. Vanity. JP/LE**

I never really bothered with how I looked before. Just throw on some clothes and that was that. Even when I was using the cheesy chat-up lines on Lily, I didn't look any different.

But it's our first proper date and I'm fussing over what to wear. I don't have anything that's clean! And my hair won't bloody flatten! This damn comb! After all this, I bet she says I shouldn't have made such an effort…but I want to.

Argh! Look what she's turned me into!


	21. Greed HG

**A/N: **This one's rather angsty...

* * *

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction. Greed. HP/GW.**

I can't get enough of her. I want her all the time. All of the day. All of the night. She is finally mine, and I want her. No-one else can have her for she is mine and mine alone. My flame-haired beauty. My feisty wonder. I shall have her. I shall have her whenever I want and she will oblige.

We love each other with such fiery passion that shows each night. She is my Ginny and I want her. I can't get enough of her.


	22. Envy HG

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction. Envy.**

I envy every girl who ever laid eyes on him. Every girl who got to gaze upon his beauty, his perfection. I envy them because every time they look, it's a look I can never have, even if I'm looking at him too. Even if I gaze at him for hours on end. Even if he gazes back.

But I forget, temporarily, when he tells me how he loves me, when he tells me how he misses me every second we're apart. When he tells me he'll never want, he'll never need any of those girls. Because he has me.

That's something they'll never get.


	23. Falling Star RHr

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction. Falling Star.**

We sat in each others arms on the grass of the hill staring up at the beautiful night sky.

It was a deep midnight blue, the stars shimmering silver, reminding me of the shine Ron's eyes have sometimes.

But sometimes, that light goes out. Like a falling star. And the world is filled with sadness.

I'll make sure the light never goes out. As long as I live.


	24. Ball of Light RHr

**A/N:** Well, it's been a while! I can only apologise profusely. For a few months, my muse left me..._then_ when it came back, the damn website wouldn't let me edit this! But, thankfully, since there's a new layout thing, I can! So there are going to be plenty more updates on this story now!

To those of you waiting on A Face Seen Before, a chapter's coming, I promise! But I'm back at school busy with year 13 work now, so obviously I'm going to be a little slow. Also, I'm working on a Klaine drabble series, so..yeah.

Most of this is the author's note, aah. Sorry. Anyways. Enjoy, review if you can and look out for more updates from now on!

* * *

Ron thought about her every single day after he left. He'd spend hours thinking about how she'd be somewhere he didn't know about in a tent that smelt faintly of cats. With Harry. Without him.

He thought about how the little flames she conjured up would warm him all the way to his core. Not just his skin, but right to the centre of his heart. He thought of how nothing could warm his heart that thoroughly without the flames there, no matter how close to the fireplace he stood. He thought of how nothing could warm his heart so thoroughly without _her _there.

That was until he flicked the tiny cap on the deluminator and the ball of light inside went straight to the part of his heart that Hermione held, warming it for the first time in weeks.

And that's how he knew it would take him to her.


	25. Hip RT

_Remus POV_

As she came into the room, she was a little too hasty. Her hip collided with the small table next to the armchair. She rubbed her hip and hissed and cursed at the table a few times, the tips of her hair turning red. I beckoned her over to where I sat and she did so, thankfully, without further injury.

I took my hand and carefully rubbed the spot she'd hit before gently pressing my lips to it. Once. Twice. Three times.

She smiled and bent down to press her soft lips to my rougher ones. I sighed as they met, the now familiar feeling of release and lightness that appeared whenever we kissed spreading through me.

It was a strange feeling, but one of the best anyone's ever made me feel.


	26. Satisfied RT

_Tonks POV_

Being an auror is a hard job. When you go out there hunting someone down, you're risking your life. It's kind of a scary prospect when you're going to work every day wondering if today's the day you won't get lucky.

Then there's the training you have to go through - hours of continuous strategy and defence and "constant vigilance!" Not to mention the paperwork is completely ridiculous.

But when I come home after a long day to find Remus at home, a loving smile on his face, his arms warm, tired eyes sparkling and ears ready to listen to the ups and downs of my day, I know I'm satisfied with my life.

I realise that, despite the risks and the disapproval, I wouldn't have it any other way.


	27. Gesture AM

_Molly POV_

I sat in the Gryffindor common room, trying desperately to finish the Defence Against the Dark Arts essay that was due in the next day. It was relatively quiet so it wasn't too hard to concentrate on finishing the essay I really shouldn't have left until the night before to write.

That was until a group of boys burst in through the portrait hole laughing together. I sighed and looked up, about to tell them to shut up because some of us were actually trying to work when I saw Arthur standing in front of me.

He smiled sheepishly. I wondered why for a second before I looked down to see him holding out a flower. It was a simple red tulip.

"I…uh…I saw this in the grounds and I thought you'd like it." I smiled and took it from him. It was an incredibly sweet gesture.

"Thank you. It's really pretty."


	28. Breath AM

_Arthur POV_

The nurse handed over the warm body wrapped in a bundle of white blankets to Molly. She smiled down at the tiny baby tiredly, a tiny tuft of red hair sticking up on his head.

"Hey little guy," I offered softly, bringing a hand to stroke the fine hair. I watched as his chest rose with each breath. Molly looked up at me, her eyes shining.

"William. He looks like a William." I took a look at our baby boy - at his watery blue eyes and slightly pointy nose.

Yes, he looked like a William.

"Sounds good to me," I replied, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Finally, we were a proper family.


End file.
